Forum:Rare Oranges
This might be a dumb question but can anybody fill me in on some rare oranges that i should be on the lookout for? I've heard that the reaper is one of the most rare and so far have found one of those. I have started to collect some of the more powerful bastards, bitches, chimeras, butchers and skullsmashers. Any others i should keep an eye out for? Pimps'N'Giggles 16:59, April 28, 2010 (UTC) The Thanatos, Cyclops, and Invader pistol were the old "pearlescent" guns which were supposedly really rare. I have yet to find the new pearl guns though. I've had most of the Oranges at one point or another except the ones you've listed and the troll. Still looking for those. IbanezRokr 17:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) The only orange I still haven't come across is the Reaper. It took me forever to find an Ogre and a Nidhogg. I didn't find either until Craw farming. I still have only found the one Nidhogg but have found several Ogres since. Chimeras are pretty hard to come by too. DoomsdayJesus 17:36, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll have to agree with DoomsdayJesus, I have yet to come across a really good Chimera, what I normally do is just hold onto any dark orange that I find to be decent and compare with what I have in my bank. If its better I put it in and vendor the old one that is now obsolete. I've only been playing for a little under two months now so I have just really started to farm Crawmerax these past couple weeks. I did manage to find a troll and a Nidhogg but I don't believe either of them are exceptionally good. FlyingSquirrel 17:38, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't know about the rarest, but the fire ones tend to be really damn good, like the Firehawk (repeater), Hellfire (submachine gun) and Volcano (sniper rifle). Although not particularily rare, they are definately for keeping, even if you find a weapon with twice the damage rating. Guns like the Thanatos however are total garbage. Retjzkai 18:24, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I agree about the thanatos not being rare. I have come across way to many them and its gotten to the point where ill find two or more of them on one craw run. It took me a very long time to get a cyclops or an ogre as well. It took me a long time to find an Orion and cobra sniper rifle which I both love now. Still tryin my luck with pearls though...not very successful. --Pimps'N'Giggles 19:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I used to think the Thanatos was complete garbage too, until I used an incendiary one on Mordecai with Gun Crazy and Relentless. That shit is bananas. The Thanatos really isn't that rare though, for me at least. I find a lot of them in the vendors. On the rare side is everything but equalizers, and the spread pattern shotguns. For me at least, I'll find like 3 spread pattern shotguns for every 1.5 other oranges I find. It's really annoying because they suck so bad. 18:37, April 28, 2010 (UTC) In my opinon, the atlas Orge seems rare. I have yet to find one. A GOOD Hellfire and Volcano can be hard to find, stressing on "good" because in truth they are not that entirely rare but a decent one is hard to come by. The thanatos is difficult to find, but seems to pop up frequently in vendors. I would also recommend to be on the lookout for the revoulution, it is a rather rare find. 19:10, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : Good Hellfires and Volcanos weren't rare when farming New Haven before 1.3. On Treacher's Landing, over by the secret dock, up along the coast, the bandits there almost always dropped a Revolution. On one run, the first group of bandits encountered, each dropped a Revolution. I haven't done it since 1.3 so don't know if it still holds. -- MeMadeIt 21:18, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I completely agree about a GOOD hellfire and volcano being rare. I have found a good hellfire but have yet to find a volcano over 1000 damage. Mine sadly tops at 978. On the other hand I do find a lot revolutions in craw runs but have only found one ogre. Not sure if its good though: AR490 Pearl ogre, 336 dam, 91.3 acc, 12.5 rof, 55 mag. --Pimps'N'Giggles 22:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yes that is a very good Ogre. -- MeMadeIt 01:02, April 29, 2010 (UTC) So I'm to assume that other than Crawmerax runs, Ogres are pretty much un-findable? *sigh* I'm not good enough or confident enough to try to solo him, and I really don't have any friends who play.... If anyone could give me advice on the best way to obtain one or anything helpful, it'd be much appreciated. AirborneAHole 03:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) There is no best way, only Zuul...Just kidding, it's all about luck dude. If you're on the PS3 I can hook you up with a free Ogre. I got a lot of them. Yoshi-TheOreo 06:48, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Damn... I'm on XBL. I appreciate the thought though. On the note of Ogres, I've read that Ajax has a chance to drop an un-prefixed Ogre instead of Ajax's Spear on this Wiki, anyone have any words on that, possibly the odds? Also, I've noticed that the Circle of Duty is a great place to get Elemental Guardians ,Destroyers,and Ravens of varying quality (I'm using an Incendiary Destroyer I picked up from there right now). Just thought I'd put that out there. If it's already on a Wiki page elsewhere, feel free to edit this. AirborneAHole 17:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) @airborne-- you can also find ogres in the armory, i have found at least one there. also sirens are the easiest way to take on craw.--Veggienater 20:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) @veggienater-- Thanks for the info. I've also heard that Sirens do well, with their Planeswalk action and points spent appropriately, they can exploit all the elemental weaknesses of the Craws and just 'walk out of any tight spots they come into. Still sticking to my Soldier though. Tried soloing Crawmerax for the first time today.... Lasted a whole 20 seconds. LOL.AirborneAHole 06:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) @airborne Yeah i have found 2 pearls before my first ogre, and it is an awsome gun, i got a few i'll just give you one and just like me you will more than likely find one the next day. send me a message i will be on after 9am central time then again late. XBOX GT Sinisternobody 08:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC)